


Bad Habits Die Hard

by sumcp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumcp/pseuds/sumcp
Summary: Prompt: “You gotta stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.”Take It Out On Me- Florida Georgia Line in italics





	Bad Habits Die Hard

 

**Habit**

**noun;**

**a settled or regular tendency or practice, especially one that is hard to give up.**

_What'd he do this time?  
Did he break your heart?_

You didn’t know how you managed to end up on this street. The familiar houses came into your vision before you even realized just how far you had walked from your and Theo’s apartment. Your feet were moving on instinct, just like they had countless times over the past 4 months. They seemed to know you better than you knew yourself at this point.

You walked up the path to his house, the one person you always managed to find your way back to. The crunch of the gravel was music to your ears, seeing the rusted blue jeep began to edge the numbness you felt. You were opening the door, walking in like it was your own home, and in a sense it was. This was your place of comfort, of warmth, of joy. This was the place you went when the world felt like it was crashing down on you, and you couldn’t breathe.

You walked through the quiet house, your heart beating faster with every step. The events from tonight swirling through your mind, all the fighting and the screaming. You hated it. You hated how much you loved him. You paused at the door, thinking maybe you should just turn around but you didn’t get the chance when Stiles flung it open.

_I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are.  
And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off._

“Y/N... “ Stiles looked over your appearance, smudged mascara, puffy eyes, hair in a wreck on top of your head, and the goosebumps that appeared on your arms from walking so far in the cold. “You’re freezing, get in here.” Stiles pulled you into his room and as soon as his giant hands wrapped around your arm you began to thaw.

“I’m fine.” You said softly, but he just shook his head.

“God Y/N you could get hypothermia walking around this late without a jacket on. What were you thinking?” He left you in the center of the room to grab his lacrosse hoodie from the table, turning back around to hand it to you.

“I think I know a better way to warm up.” You took the hoodie from him, but instead of putting it on you just let it fall to the floor. He furrowed his brow, looking you up and down till he realized why you were there, even though he should have known. You walked to him slowly, and Stiles licked his lips as his his eyes raked down your body. He didn’t seem to notice your disheveled appearance, or at least he didn’t seem to care.

 _Take it out on me._  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.

By the time you reached him, his normal honey eyes had lost all their brightness, replaced with blown pupils, a look you have grown to accustomed to seeing. You thought his eyes looked better this way, no warmth, just a burning desire swirling in them. You ran your fingers up his toned chest, letting them settle into his messy brown locks. His hands found your hips immediately, working his fingers under your shirt slightly.

His breathing quickened as did yours as he began nuzzling your neck with sloppy kisses. You knew this was wrong and urged yourself to push away, but once his lips were pressed against your skin any resistance of yours crumbled. Your body began to tremble uncontrollably, and you wondered how it was possible for someone to have this much control over you.

 _You can take it out on me baby._  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take...

His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to yours. You were surprised to find your own lips parted, waiting for his to finally meet yours. Your heart fluttered inside your chest as his lips found yours. It was a delicate butterfly of a kiss, at first, then his grip on your waist tightened, drawing you to him so you were flush with his chest.

Your hands fell down his back, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks as you tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. There was only one desire, one wish, and you both knew it was just a matter of time before it happened. He broke away for just a moment, ripping the fabric off his body, discarding it on the floor by his hoodie. Your fingers trailed down his happy trail, a moan escaping your lips at the memory of what it led to. You reached the waistband of his sweats, tugging them down along with his boxers in one fell swoop.

 _Take off your coat, and baby come on in._  
Girl, let me help to get back at him.  
And I don't know why you never say goodbye...  
Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,  
I can't wait for you to…

“Babygirl, you’re wearing too much.” He whispered in your ear, as he stepped out of the last article of clothing hiding his amazing body. If possible, your heart stopped at the nickname. The one he has uttered a handful of times over the past couple of months when they were in this same position. His hands grabbed the edge of your shirt, jerking it off your body as if it was on fire. His mouth found its way back to your neck, leaving his mark on your collarbone. You wanted to yell at him, to tell him not to do that, but your voice was lost.

You never knew someone's touch could make you this drunk, this unbelievable high. His lips were the only healthy drug there was, the one that put your mind into a frenzy of sparks and a haze of pleasure. The simple touch of his hand lead you into moving in ways you never knew you could. The feeling rocked your head backward, and pushed your body into his; it enguled your senses and stole away your hurt, anger, and every worry from your fight with Theo.

 _Take it out on me._  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.

“God you’re so beautiful.” He mumbled into the crook of your neck as his fingers fumbling with the clasp of your bra. You moaned when his teeth grazed up your neck, his bottom lip leaving a trail of wetness that caused the muscles in your abdomen to tighten. Piece by piece, clothing was scattered across his bedroom floor. Your shirt, his jeans, your bra, his boxers. He pushed your jeans down, and you had just enough time to step out them before he wrapped his hands under your thighs to lift you up.

You legs wrapped around him, his length pressing against where you so desperately needed him as he walked you both to his bed. Your breath caught in your throat as he dropped you roughly on the bed, but you didn’t care. You looked up into his eyes through your lashes, and bit your lip seductively. You reached for him, but he swatted your hands away.

_Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be.  
Baby, so now that you're ready..._

“This is about you babygirl.” He knelt on the bed as his hands moved over your skin, your body in transient paralysis, your mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His head moved around to your right ear and he whispered what was coming next. Him touching you was like being handed the holy grail, and you knew you shouldn’t enjoy someone else’s touch this much.

You belonged to Stiles in that moment, and if you were being completely honest, all the time. It wasn’t forced, it was just something you couldn’t help. You couldn’t help walking to his house, and into his bed. It was an endless cycle, one that you were sure would have a catastrophic ending. You have a fight with Theo, you make love to Stiles. It was as if those two seperate things coincided with one another, a dangerous game you were sure you would never win.

 _Take it out on me._  
You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take...

“God your so wet Y/N.” Stiles voice cracked, the statement dripping with appreciation. You fidgeted as his fingers traced along the seams of your lace underwear.

“All for you Stiles..” You whined, moving your hips into his touch, wanting him to do something. Anything, to get the burning in your stomach to ease.

“All for me?” He asked, there was a hurt look behind his eyes but you didn’t have to think about what it meant.

“Always.” You moaned out as he hitched a finger into the delicate fabric as he slowly dragged it down your legs.

“Good.” He let the last piece of fabric join the others on the floor, as he kissed his way back up your body till he came face to face with you. You kept your eyes closed, sinking into his touch as his skilled fingers roamed over your skin. Everything began to fade into bliss, your bad habit breathing life into, and for just a little while, that was okay.

 _Take it out on me_  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take, take it out on me.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles laid wide awake in his bed, Y/N lightly snoozing beside him. He hated this moment, when she fell asleep in his arms because he knew what happened next. What always happened. She would stir in an hour or so, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He looked at the beautiful girl, her bare skin pale in comparison to his navy sheets, and his heart never felt such longing before.

He leaned in a little closer, resting his head on top of hers. Dear god, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through his head. He breathed in her shampoo, the strong scent of strawberries invading all his senses. He knew this was wrong, but in the moment, when they were together, it felt too right. Her skin on his, her lips on his, it was all addicting. He lived for the feeling of their bodies pressed together, even if he only got it once in awhile.

Stiles never craved anything until she first kissed him a couple of months ago. It wasn’t a kiss out of longing, but comfort. From then on out, she sought comfort in his lips and in his bed, and he was to starved for her to say no. It was like an animal clawing at his insides, a desperate need for her, and when she came to him, he freed it. She snuggled closer to him, and his breath hitched in his throat as she was waking up.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” She kissed his side, working her way up his chest with her soft lips. Stiles wanted to push her away, to tell her to stop, but he couldn’t find the words.

“It’s okay.. You can stay.. If you want.” He mumbled, knowing what her answer would be. What it always was.

“I should get back to Theo..” Stiles didn’t trust his voice any longer, so he just bit his lip, nodding his head lightly. She gave him a small smile, not looking him in the eyes as she pulled the covers back to get out of his bed.

He watched her pick up her clothes one at a time. Every piece of fabric she put back on was like a stab to the heart, and he didn’t know how many more puncture wounds it would take before it fell apart completely. She finished buttoning her jeans before walking to the door, turning to him with a smile, and he forced one in return.

“Don’t forget my hoodie.. It’s cold outside.” She gave him a sad smile, shaking her head lightly.

“I can’t wear that back home, I’ll be fine Stiles.” He tried to keep his face expressionless, but she must have sensed his sadness. She walked back to him, straddling his waist. It was reflex by this point, for his hands to find her hips. He gripped them tightly, not wanting to let her go.

“You’ll catch a cold.” He whispered as she bent down, and she laughed.

“I’ll be fine.” She breathed out before crashing her lips to his. She tasted like Christmas morning, long summer nights, crimson fireworks, and comforting hugs. Every time her lips moved against his, he forgot she wasn’t his. She belonged to someone else, and she always would. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

She placed a final kiss to his lips, and moved her leg to get up. He let her go like he did every damn time, and he watched her walk to his door. She turned around and gave him another smile, one that made his hands start to tremble with anxiety.

“Seriously Stiles… Thank you for this. You’re amazing.” His eyes locked onto hers, and he thought he saw a hint of sadness in them. He returned her smile with one of his own, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He watched her figure disappear without another word, holding his breath till he heard the faint sound of the front door closing shut. His thoughts went back to the first night this happened, the first time she stole his heart.

_“Seriously he is so stupid. He just expects me to be okay with it, he expects me to just move on, act like nothing happened because he said he was sorry.  I-- I don’t know why I even stay with him, god Stiles I love him so much.. Why would he do this?” Y/N continued to pace back and forth as she bitched about her fiance. Stiles sighed, getting up front his spot on the bed as he heard a small whimper escape her mouth._

_“Because Theo is a piece of shit Y/N. If he thinks that any girl holds a candle to you, he is the biggest idiot on the_ _planet. You’re beautiful, hilarious, and way to smart to be with someone who doesn’t see how absolutely amazing you truly are. Any guy would be lucky to be with you.” Stiles grabbed her face in his hands, brushing away the few tears that started to form at the corner of her eyes._

_**“You gotta stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.”** Stiles laughed at her joke, but she didn’t. She stared into his eyes, before he realized what was happening her lips were on his. He froze in place, not knowing what to do but he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her back. She ran her hands under his shirt, trying to tug it off and that’s when he was able to regain some of his sanity and pull away._

_“Y/N.. we can’t. You’re upset.. Yo--”_

_“Stiles please.. I need you.” Those three words were all it took. He stared into her y/e/c eyes, her pupils already blown with lust. He knew it was dangerous how much he missed her lips already, and they just pulled apart. It was like he didn’t know exactly what he needed until he got a taste, and now he didn’t think he would be able to stop. He nodded his head, crashing his lips back to hers._

Stiles rolled over in bed, as he wrapped his arms around the pillow she had her head on moments ago, pulling the sheets up to his face breathing in her scent. He wanted to be with her, it was as simple and complicated as that. He didn’t want her for a few hours when Theo fucked up, he wanted her all the time. He closed his eyes, willing the feelings to go away. 

He locks them in a box, swearing to throw away the key every time, but he just puts it under the mat for her. When she opens it, because she will, she steals a part of him, and makes it impossible for him to put himself together. And yet, he can’t stop her. He wonders why, perhaps in hope that she would return what she’s stolen, but she never does. She just take more, leaving him all alone in an empty bed, and an ache in his heart.


End file.
